Meant To Be
by spikesmisty
Summary: After graduation Brooke disappeared. She unknowingly took something of Lucas's with her. Five years later Karen in in the hospital and wants to see Brooke. HN, PJ, BL
1. She's no Brooke

Disclaimer-I own nothing 

Note-I hope you enjoy!

**_Scene-Clothes over Bros; L.A. branch_**

"Mommy!" screamed 4 year old Paige Karen Davis-Scott as she ran to her mother.

Brooke scooped Paige up in her arms. "How is my favorite little girl?" Brooke asked as she paid her assistant for picking Paige up from pre-k.

"Silly Mommy! I'm your only little girl," Paige answered.

"Guess what, missy Paige."

"What?"

"Auntie Haley had her baby."

Paige smiled. "What did she name him?"

"James and how did you know it was a him?" Brooke sat her down on the counter.

"I'm psychotic," replied the little girl innocently.

"Psychic?"

"That too."

Brooke's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Peyton greeted. "Um, you need to come back to Tree Hill."

"Why?"

"It's Karen, she's sick."

"How bad?" Brooke asked holding back tears.

"She has 3 months… it's a tumor. That's why Lucas is moving the wedding up."

"Wedding?"

"I thought you knew. Lucas and Rachel are engaged."

Brooke started crying.

"Mommy, no cry," Paige said grabbing a tissue and handing it to her mother.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"It's okay. I'm going to bring Paige to meet Karen. They deserve to know each other."

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't wanna ruin his life."

"Brooke."

"I need to go, Paige is getting hungry."

"Bye, Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke hung up. "Come on sweetie, lets go home."

"Mommy, who's Lucas?"

"An old friend." Brooke picked up Paige and put her in the car.

**_

* * *

Scene-Tree Hill Methodist_**

"Hey, Ma," Lucas said as he walked in.

"Lucas, you don't have to move up the wedding. I don't want you rushing into things," Karen explained.

"I want you at my wedding."

"Peyton told me that Brooke's coming."

"To my wedding?"

Karen laughed. "No, to see me."

"Oh. That's good." _God, I miss her_ he thought.

Rachel walked in. "Hi, Ms. Roe," she greeted with a fake smile. _I hate hospitals._

"Hello Rachel," Karen replied. _She definitely is no Brooke_.

One of Karen's doctors walked in. "Ms. Roe we have some more tests to run."

"I'll see you later, you two."

"Love ya, Ma." Lucas kissed her on her forehead.

"Love you too, son."

**_

* * *

Scene-2 days later; Peyton/Jake's house_**

Brooke rang the doorbell and 7 year old Jenny answered. "Aunt Brooke! Finally you're here!" she exclaimed hugging Brooke and Paige.

Jake and a 7 month pregnant Peyton walked into the living room .

"P. Sawyer Jagielski!" Brooke exclaimed giving her a hug. "Your baby bump is so cute."

"Hello! I wanna hug," Paige whined.

Peyton hugged Paige.

Paige smiled.

The phone rang and Jake answered then hung up a few minutes later. "Um, Jenny take Paige upstairs and play barbies."

"Okay." Both girls ran upstairs.

Brooke looked at Jake.

"Lucas is coming."

**So I hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry this will be a Brucas story. PLEASE REVIEW... and make me smile.**


	2. Note to self

Disclaimer-I own Paige and James and that's it. 

Note-Keith did not die. He and Karen are married and have a 5 year old named Alyssa "Lyssa" Marie Scott.

_Previously-_

_The phone rang and Jake answered then hung up a few minutes later. "Um, Jenny take Paige upstairs and play Barbie's."_

_"Okay." Both girls ran upstairs._

_Brooke looked at Jake._

_"Lucas is coming."_

* * *

_**Scene-Peyton/Jake's house**_

"What do you mean Lucas is coming," Brooke asked nervously.

"Don't get hysteric Brooke," Jake said trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me not to get hysteric Jake Jagielski," Brooke replied.

Peyton looked at both of them then at Brooke. "Brooke don't get hysteric or-or you'll make the baby mad," she announced confidently.

"I'm happy you've finally come to the dark side using mini-Jagielski to get what you want, but you're not suppose to use it on me."

Lucas opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the ex-love of his life Brooke Davis. "Brooke, I-I didn't know you were here," he said quietly.

"Just arrived actually. So I heard you're engaged," she replied somewhat bitterly.

"Um, yeah, I proposed to Rachel a month ago."

"Wow so soon." _To-do list: kill Rachel._

"Well we connect." _Not as well as you and I did._

"So, Luke, why are you here?" Peyton asked getting in between to two exes. _I'm not sure if they're going to kill each other or just injure each other._

"Rachel needs me to go pick out a cake with her, and I need someone to sit with my mom," he explained.

_Here's my chance._ "I'll do it. I haven't seen her yet," Brooke offered.

"Thanks Brooke." _Note to self: Do not let Rachel near the hospital._

"You're welcome."

"Well, I have to go."

"Bye." Brooke put on her fake smile.

_Oh no. Fake smile that's never good_ thought Peyton and Jake.

Lucas started walking out the door. "Bye," he mumbled. Then walked out and shut the door.

"Retract bitchy claws right now Brooke Penelope Davis," Peyton joked.

"Bite me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Jagielski," Brooke retorted.

_**

* * *

Scene-Karen's hospital room**_

Karen was reading a magazine when Brooke walked in with Paige. "Brooke, sweetheart, and who is this?" she greeted.

"Paige Karen Davis-Scott," Paige answered for her mother.

"Scott?" Karen asked.

"Don't tell Lucas that she's his daughter," Brooke pleaded as she sat down.

"Brooke, honey," she started then thought for a moment. "Only if you promise to tell him."

"I promise I will when the time is right. I can't believe he's marrying Rachel!"

"Let me tell you why: after you left they dated for a little while then she got 'pregnant'. I personally think she was lying, but she said she lost the baby. Lucas feels like he has to be with her."

"I'm guessing you don't like her."

"I hate her," Karen replied.

Brooke smiled. "Would you like to get to know you're granddaughter?"

"Of course."

Little did they know that Rachel had heard the entire conversation. _I was going to try to be nice to Karen and give her flowers and now I hear this. Brooke will wish she was never born._

An hour later Brooke had to leave, but Keith arrived shortly after with Alyssa their daughter.

"Mommy!" the 5 year old cried.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you today?" Karen asked as Keith sat Alyssa on the bed.

Alyssa hugged her mother.

Keith leaned down and kissed Karen. "Any news?" he asked hopefully.

"There is an experimental surgery they can do next week. It's about the same risk either way," she explained.

"I'll to the doctors."

"Mommy, are you gonna get better?"

"I'm going to try, sweetheart."

"Good!" Alyssa hugged her mother again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," Karen replied holding back tears.

**Please REVIEW! There will be some Naley very soon.**


	3. Basketball player and Cheerleader

Disclaimer-I own Paige and Alyssa and that's it!

Note-Chapter 3 time! This is the moment you've all been waiting for Phase 1 of Rachel's plan. Mwahahaha…ha…ha…ha.

_**Scene-Jake/Peyton's house**_

Brooke sat at Peyton and Jake's dinning room watching Jenny and Paige color, when Peyton walked in.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked sitting next to Brooke at the table.

"They both had a really good time," Brooke replied smiling.

"Mommy! I finished my picture," Paige happily announced.

"Show me."

Paige stood up and walked to her mom holding the picture in her little hand. "That's you and me," she said as she pointed at the figures.

Brooke smiled. "And what's that?" Brooke pointed to a black four legged creature.

"That's Midnight, she's our cat," Paige explained.

"When did we get a cat?"

"Oh yeah, um, Mommy, can we get a cat?" She looked at Brooke with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Brooke and Peyton laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Paige replied

"Definitely your daughter, trying to con her way into getting something," Peyton commented.

"And I'm so proud."

Jenny showed Peyton her picture. "That's you, me, Daddy, and the baby," she explained.

Paige looked at Jenny's paper with a very confused expression. "Mommy, where's my daddy?" she asked innocently.

"You'll meet him soon," Brooke promised. _I have to tell him…today…well maybe tomorrow. It's not fair to Paige. _Brooke felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mommy, no cry!" Paige whispered hugging her mom. _Daddy must make her sad_.

"Let's go play outside," Peyton suggested.

Both girls ran out side, and started playing basketball with a mini goal. Paige got her first basket on the first try.

_**

* * *

Scene-Lucas/Rachel's apartment**_

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Rachel said with fake tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Rachel sat next to him on the couch and sighed. "Your mother hates me."

"No she doesn't, Rach."

"I heard her talking to Brooke earlier today when Brooke brought her daughter to see Karen."

"Daughter?"

"Yes." Rachel leaned closer to him.

He suddenly jerked up. "I'll be back." With that he left.

Rachel smiled evilly.

_**

* * *

Scene-Jake/Peyton's backyard**_

"Look, Mommy, I play basketball!" Paige announced.

"Note to self: start Paige in cheerleading lessons," Brooke joked tickling Paige.

"I be cheerleader and basketball player!"

Brooke smiled as Paige and Jenny took turns throwing the basketball. _Definitely Lucas's daughter._

_**

* * *

Scene-Lucas's car**_

_How could she not tell me? Is that why she left? Why didn't she trust me? We were in love._ He pulled up to Peyton and Jake's house, parked the car, got out, and rang the doorbell.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile…**_

Peyton and Brooke heard the doorbell ring. Peyton started to get u.

"I'll get it," Brooke offered as she stood up. "You and mini-Jagielski relax." She walked to the door and answered it. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Rachel overheard you and my mother at the hospital. You have a daughter? Is she mine? Is that why you left?" he retorted as he barged in.

"Broody, I mean, Lucas, I was going to tell y…"

"Where is she?"

"In the backyard."

Lucas walked pass Brooke and into the backyard.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered.

Lucas's eyes darted to the dark haired, blue eyed 4 year old playing basketball.

Brooke stood behind him and shouted, "Paige, come here! I want you to meet someone."

Paige gave Jenny the ball and ran to her mother. "Yes, Mommy?"

Brooke picked her up. "This is Lucas."

"Hi!" Paige said as she waved to him.

"Hi," Lucas replied.

**

* * *

I know I'm evil. I take so much pride in that.**

Make sure you check out the sequel to How Could this Happen, How Can this Keep Happening.

And one more thing…REVIEW! Please REVIEW! I'm not afraid to beg! Okay now I'm on cyber hands and knees please review.


	4. So Perfect

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Note-I'm having writers block for How Can this Keep Happening, if anyone has any ideas please email me.

_Previously-_

_Paige gave Jenny the ball and ran to her mother. "Yes, Mommy?"_

_Brooke picked her up. "This is Lucas."_

_"Hi!" Paige said as she waved to him._

_"Hi," Lucas replied._

_**

* * *

Scene-Peyton/Jake's backyard. **_

"Brooke can we talk inside," Lucas asked.

"Sure," Brooke answered putting Paige down. "Sweetie, go play with Jenny."

"Okay, Mommy!" she said as she happily ran to play.

They walked inside.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked bitterly.

"How can you be marrying that skank?" she retorted.

"I love, Rachel."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love her and not me."

"Why did you leave?"

_He can't do it. He can't say he doesn't love me. _"I was walking out of the clinic, and Dan walked up to me. He said that I would ruin your life and you would be stuck in this small town. I-I didn't want that for you…or me."

"Why didn't you trust me?"

Brooke looked away then back at him. "I don't know how to trust. My parents, you, Peyton… I don't know how."

"So you kept my daughter from me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not too late. You still have time."

"Brooke how will this work? You live in L.A. and I live here."

"I don't know, every other holiday?"

"Brooke, you know a child shouldn't have to go through that."

"Lucas, I'm not moving here. This isn't my life anymore. You can move to L.A."

"I have Rachel to think about."

"And I have Paige. All she knows is in L.A., her teachers, friends, everything."

"I'll talk to Rachel."

Brooke looked away holding back tears. "Whatever."

_**

* * *

Scene-Rachel/Lucas's apartment **_

Rachel heard the door open then slam shut. She quickly grabbed her eye drops and dropped them in her eyes to make it look as if she had been crying. "Lucas, you're back," she said with a fake smile.

"We need to talk," he said calmly.

"What about?" _As if I don't already know._

"Brooke's daughter is also my daughter."

"Oh really," she replied with fake shock.

"Here's the problem: I live here and Brooke lives in L.A."

"She can move here."

"That's not going to work." He sat down. "We're going to have to move to L.A."

"Lucas, why don't you get full custody of the little girl," Rachel suggested as she also sat down.

"Rachel, I can't do that to Brooke. It's her daughter," he explained.

"She did it to you," responded Rachel.

"Don't make me choose between you and my daughter."

"How about between me and Brooke?"

_**

* * *

Scene-Nathan/Haley's house **_

Brooke knocked on the door, and Haley answered with little James in her arms.

"Aw, Tutormommy, he's so adorable," Brooke said. "Can I hold him?"

Haley smiled and handed Brooke baby James.

"Auntie Halwey, I need a hug!" whined Paige.

Haley hugged her. "Have you been a good girl?" she asked as they walked in.

"Of course I have," Brooke replied.

"Tigger, I was talking to Paige," Haley explained.

"I know."

"I've been a good girl, I pinky swear," replied Paige.

They sat down.

"Uncle Nathan!" Paige yelled happily.

"Hey, Paigey," he replied giving her a hug.

"So Lucas knows," Brooke said out of the blue.

"What?" both Haley and Nathan replied.

"Yep, and we have a problem."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"I live in L.A. and he lives here. I hope he doesn't try to take her, she's my life." Brooke started tearing up, but stopped. "Paige, doesn't like it when I cry."

"Brooke, if Lucas tries to take Paige, I will kick his ass," Nathan replied..

"Thanks, Nate." And as if on cue Brooke's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

_"Hey, Brooke, it's Lucas. Can you meet me at River court in a few minutes?" he asked._

"Sure, bye."

_"Bye."_

"That was Lucas, he wants me to meet him at River court. Can you watch Paige?"

"Sure." Haley replied. "We'd love to."

Brooke kissed Paige. "Be good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan."

Paige grabbed Brooke's shirt. "Mommy, don't go," she pleaded.

"I'll be back in a little while and I bet if you ask Uncle Nathan nicely he'll play basketball with you."

She looked at Nathan. "Uncle Nathan will play basketball with me. I really good."

"Sure thing, Paigey."

_**

* * *

Scene-River court **_

Brooke arrived shortly after Lucas. "I'm here, what?" she asked annoyed.

"Brooke you and I need to talk about Paige," he started.

"If you even think about taking her…" she interrupted.

"Brooke, I would never do that to you or her. But I have to think of Rachel."

"Say you don't love me."

"Excuse me?"

She walked closer to him. "If you say you don't love me then it'll make things easier and I won't question your feelings for Rachel."

"Brooke, I can't say I don't love you. I'll always love you."

"Why did you have to say that?" she cried. "You know what, Lucas, I love you too and I've been wanting to do this since I saw you."

"Do what?" he asked. Suddenly he felt Brooke's lips touch his. It felt so normal, so perfect. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss intensified. And he knew he never loved Rachel.

Unknowing to the two ex-lovers Rachel stood near a tree. _They are both going to pay._

**

* * *

**

So I made this chapter extra long, don't cha just love me, buthate me for leaving you in suspense.

Evilness is fun!

PLEASE REVIEW.

And remember that I'm having very bad writers block on How Can this Keep Happening, so please if you have any ideas email me. Muah!

P.S.-Please Review...it really makes me happy.


	5. Thumbelina

Disclaimer-I asked for OTH for my birthday, but all I got was soundtrack.

Note-Still have writers block for How Can this Keep Happening. I saw The Texas Chainsaw Massacre last night….CREEPY! It's like Wrong Turn, but no Eliza Dushku. Now onto something that doesn't creep me out…Brucas! I'm making Charlotte, North Carolina only 30 minutes from Tree Hill.

_Previously-_

_"Brooke, I can't say I don't love you. I'll always love you."_

_"Why did you have to say that?" she cried. "You know what, Lucas, I love you too and I've been wanting to do this since I saw you."_

_"Do what?" he asked. Suddenly he felt Brooke's lips touch his. It felt so normal, so perfect. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss intensified. And he knew he never loved Rachel._

_Unknowing to the two ex-lovers Rachel stood near a tree. They are both going to pay._

_**

* * *

Scene-River court**_

Brooke and Lucas slowly pulled away from their kiss. "Brooke," Lucas started.

"Lucas, you don't have to say anything…I-I shouldn't have done that," she quietly replied. Then started walking to her car.

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas grabbed her arm. "I love you, and I'm breaking up with Rachel," he explained.

"Well you know where I'll be," she replied.

His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Luke, it's Keith. Your mom's going into surgery…"_

"I'll be there in a little while." He then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"My mom's going into surgery."

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

_**

* * *

Scene-Tree Hill Methodist**_

Lucas and Brooke walked into the waiting room of the hospital.

Alyssa ran and hugged Lucas.

"Brooke, you remember, Lyssa, right?" he asked as he picked up his little sister.

"Of course I remember Lyssa, I gave her that nickname," Brooke replied smiling the little girl.

"Lucas, I like her better then Rachel," the 5 ½ year old whispered to her older brother.

_So do I _he thought as he put her down and sat by Keith," So what's the surgery for?"

"Its new type and they're removing the tumor."

"What are her chances?"

"Seventy percent in her favor."

"That's good."

_**

* * *

Scene-Several hours later**_

The head of surgery walked out of the OR. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"The surgery was a success. She's resting, so you can see her in the morning."

"Mommy okay?" Alyssa asked.

Keith picked her up happily and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, Mommy's okay!"

"Yay!"

Brooke hugged Lucas and Keith. "Um, Luke, I'll drive you home," she offered.

_**

* * *

Scene-Outside Lucas's apartment**_

Brooke pulled over.

"Can you meet me at the Café and please bring Paige?" he asked.

"Sure, Broo-Lucas."

"I miss you calling me Broody."

"Well, Broody, I miss you calling me Cheery."

Lucas leaned into kiss Brooke, but she stopped him. "Lucas, until you break up with Rachel, I-I don't wanna be the person who steals someone elses boyfriend," Brooke explained.

"I understand." He opened the car door. "See ya tomorrow at noon?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." He got out and went inside.

Brooke drove away.

_**

* * *

Scene-inside**_

"Rachel?" Lucas called.

She walked out of their bedroom wearing only a robe. "Yes, Lucas?"

"We need to talk." He sat at their dinning room table.

She rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I can't be with you anymore."

_I didn't think he'd actually break up with me? _"Why? Is it Brooke?" she demanded.

"Rachel, I've always loved Brooke, and it wouldn't be fair to marry you and not really love you."

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!"

"What about my stuff?"

"You can get it tomorrow."

_**

* * *

Scene-Haley and Nathan's house**_

Brooke walked in to see the movie _Thumbelina_ on and Nathan asleep on the couch with Paige beside him. Brooke walked up to Paige. "Paigey, time to wake up," she said softly.

"Mommy!" she yelled waking Nathan up.

"Huh-what?" he asked.

"_Thumbelina_? Real manly, Nate."

"Very funny, Brooke."

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Paige responded. "Bye, Uncle Nathan."

Haley walked in from the kitchen.

"Bye, Auntie Hawey."

"Bye, sweetie." Haley and Nathan hugged her then said good-bye to Brooke.

Brooke drove her and Paige to Peyton and Jake's house. _Why is Lucas's car here?_

They walked in.

Lucas was sitting on the couch.

"Hi!" Paige said.

"Hi, don't you look pretty."

She smiled shyly.

"Paige time for bed. Why don't you do ask Jenny to help you."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye, Lucas," Paige said as she ran up the stairs.

"Bye."

Brooke sat next to Lucas. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rachel kicked me out."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Jake walked down the stairs. "Brooke, do you mind having a roommate?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind," she replied. "As long as you stay on your side of the bed."

_**

* * *

Scene-Late that night**_

Lucas walked into the room he and Brooke would be sharing.

Brooke moved over to make room for him.

He laid down. "Brooke, I've made a decsion," he stated.

"What?" she asked rolling over so she could look at him.

"I'm going to move to L.A."

"What about the Bobcats?"

"I'm going to transfer to the Lakers."

"You would do that for Paige?"

"For Paige…and you."

"Lucas, I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Brooke, I love you too."

**Thats the end of chapter 5. Please REVIEW.**

**Muah!**


	6. Like Auntie Hawey and Uncle Nathan

Disclaimer-what do you think?

Note-People on message boards are making me angry. No not people… Peyton fans!(no offense) They like to bring up Brooke's past to justify that Peyton kissed Lucas. That's a load of BS! breaths in and out I'm better now, rant over…for now. This is shorter then the last two, but I will try to update tomorrow.

_Previously-_

_"I'm going to transfer to the Lakers."_

_"You would do that for Paige?"_

_"For Paige…and you."_

_"Lucas, I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep._

_"Brooke, I love you too."_

_**

* * *

Scene-the next morning**_

Brooke woke up with Lucas's arm around her and smiled. "Lucas, wakey-wakey," she whispered.

Lucas opened one eye and smiled. "Morning, Brooke," he replied.

"You and I need to have a serious conversation," she stated.

"Brooke Davis and a serious conversation before noon? Wow, I'm shocked."

She playfully hit him. "I'm a mother I wake up at 7 in the morning." She poked her tongue out.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Paige," she stated calmly.

"What about her?"

Brooke smiled. "When do you want to be introduced as Daddy?"

He smiled. "How about I get Nathan and Jake to help me get my stuff from Rachel then you meet me around noon at the Café like we planned before."

"Safety in numbers, I see."

"Better safe then sorry."

"Lucas, another thing, you don't have to look for a place to live in L.A." She smiled. "There's plenty of room at my apartment."

_**

* * *

Scene-Lucas's apartment**_

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake walked into Lucas's apartment only to find most of his things already gone.

"Rachel!" he yelled.

She walked out with her hands on her hips. "Why are you yelling?" she asked.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I burned them…but I'm not completely heartless. I didn't burn any of the things that really meant something to you…oh wait yes I did. Hope you didn't want those pictures from high school," she replied bitterly

"You bitch!"

She handed him a box. "There's all your belongings." She smiled meanly.

Lucas grabbed the box and walked out. Jake and Nathan followed.

"Well, look on the bright side, when you move to L.A. you won't have to take a lot," Nathan said.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Lucas looked at his watch. "I have to go meet Brooke…bye." He started walking to River court with the box in his hand.

_**Scene-River court**_

Brooke rolled a basketball to Paige as they waited for Lucas. Finally he arrived. _Why is he carrying a box?_

"Sorry, I'm late," he started. "Rachel burned all of clothes this…" he motioned to the box. "…is all I have left."

"I'm sorry, Broody," Brooke replied sympathetically. "Paige, I have something to tell you."

Paige looked up at her mother. "What, Mommy?" she asked.

"Sweetie this is your Daddy."

_**

* * *

Scene-Karen's hospital room**_

Keith walked in with a boutique of red roses in one arm and Alyssa in the other.

"Mommy!" Alyssa said trying to get out of her father's arms. "Daddy, let go!"

He put her down and laughed.

Alyssa ran to her mothers bed and hugged her. "Mommy, I missed you. Daddy doesn't know how to tuck me in," the 5 ½ year old whispered.

Karen smiled. "Well he is a man," she replied.

"Very funny you two," Keith said.

"Where's Lucas?" Karen asked.

"Right, you've missed a lot," Keith started as he pulled a chair close to Karen's bed.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Lucas broke up with Rachel…"

_Yes!_ she thought.

"…and is officially meeting Paige as his daughter today."

"I have missed a lot."

_**

* * *

Scene-River court**_

"But I don't have a Daddy," replied a confused Paige.

"Now you do," Brooke said.

"Are you two gonna get married, like Auntie Hawley and Uncle Nathan?" Paige asked innocently.

**Kids say the darnest things, don't they? **

**Remember REVIEW**


	7. Nightmares come true

Disclaimer-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…um, I don't own OTH

Note-Aren't Paige and Alyssa cute! Be prepared for major drama this chapter.

_Previously-_

_"Are you two gonna get married, like Auntie Hawey and Uncle Nathan?" Paige asked innocently._

_**

* * *

Scene-River court**_

Brooke and Lucas's mouths hung open as they stared in shock at the 4 year old.

After a minute Paige pulled on the bottom of Brooke's 'Brunettes do it better' shirt. "Mommy are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Brooke snapped back into reality. "Um, Luke, wanna answer your daughter's question," Brooke replied.

"Well, um, Paige, we don't know if we're going to get married," Lucas explained.

"Plus even if we do get married, we won't be anything like Nathan and Haley. We're not boring," Brooke added.

Paige pulled on Lucas's hoodie.

He looked down.

"I don't know what to call you."

"What do you want to call me?"

She smiled the mischievous Brooke smile. "Can I call you Fuzzy Wuzzy?"

Brooke tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.

"Why don't we stick to daddy."

"Okay!"

"Cheery when do you need to go back to L.A.?" Lucas asked as he picked up Paige.

She squealed in delight.

Brooke smiled. "Tomorrow is our last full day, so we leave the next morning," Brooke replied.

As Brooke and Lucas bonded with Paige, Rachel stood unnoticed behind a tree. _That little brat ruined everything. They will pay! _

_**

* * *

Scene-The next day; Karen's hospital room**_

Brooke and Lucas walked in with Paige in his arms.

Karen smiled.

"Hey, Ma, how ya feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Ready to go home," she replied.

"Your wish is my command," Keith said.

"Huh?"

"They're releasing you," Keith explained.

"Thank god!"

"Do you want us to take Lyssa to your house for you?" Brooke asked.

"That would be wonderful," Karen replied.

Brooke picked up Lyssa and they left.

Thirty minutes later Keith helped Karen into their car and started driving home. "I have to warn you, they are throwing a welcome home party and a goodbye Lucas party," Keith said.

Karen smiled. "That's sweet."

"Do you think Lucas and Brooke are going to get married?" he asked.

"Yes and I think they will sooner then they expect."

Keith laughed as he parked the car in there drive way. Then helped Karen inside of the house.

The house was decorated with streamers and balloons. The banner said 'Welcome back, Karen'.

"You didn't have to do this," she said.

"Yes we did," replied Haley.

"Can we go play outside?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Karen replied.

Jenny, Alyssa, and Paige ran outside to play. James sat in his play pen playing with a plushie mini basketball.

A little while later Karen walked into Lucas's old room, now Alyssa's room, and Brooke followed. "This room has had a lot of people live in it," Brooke commented.

Karen smile. "Lucas, you, Lucas again, and Alyssa," she replied.

"I personally think this is the best look for it: pink with Barbies everywhere."

Karen felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Karen, don't cry. We'll visit all the time."

"I know you will. This is the happiest I've seen Lucas in a long time."

Brooke smiled then hugged Karen.

Lucas walked in. "Are you two going to join the party?" he asked.

"We're coming," Karen replied.

Suddenly Jenny screamed.

Everyone went running outside.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Where's Paige?" Brooke cried.

"She took her!" Alyssa screamed.

Brooke nearly fell on the ground when she heard that.

"Who took her?" Lucas asked trying to comfort a hysterical Brooke.

"Rachel," Alyssa replied.

_**

* * *

Scene-Rachel's car**_

"Who are you?" Paige asked tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You are the cause of all my problems," Rachel started to explain.

"My Mommy and Daddy will find me," Paige interrupted confidently.

Rachel pulled over. "You talk too much." She placed duct tape over the 4 year old's mouth and taped her hands together.

_My parents will save me…they have too._

**Please Review!**


	8. Boat house

Disclaimer-I own Paige, Alyssa, and James.

Note-Okay so I said I was going to be gone yesterday, today, and tomorrow…well the parental units changed it. The kennel we leave my miniature rat terrier, Annabelle (she's sooooooo cute!), in is closed. Now onto the story.

_**Scene-Karen's house**_

Brooke sat at the kitchen table with a police officer asking her questions.

"Do you have a current picture of the little gi…" he started.

"Her name is Paige! She loves to color and she loves kittens," a hysterical Brooke interrupted.

"Do you have a current picture of Paige?" he asked.

Brooke took out her wallet and handed him a picture from Brooke's first Clothes over Bros fashion show. "It was taken last month," Brooke explained.

The officer took the picture and walked off.

Lucas sat next to Brooke. "Come on, Brooke, let's go look for her," he said.

Brooke stood up.

_She's shaking_ Lucas thought as he lead her to his car.

"You drive I can't."

"Okay."

_**

* * *

Scene-Rachel's car**_

Paige quietly whimpered as Rachel drove past a sign that said 'Thank you for visiting Tree Hill. Please come again.' _I want mommy and daddy!_

"Stop whimpering! What are you a dog?" Rachel screamed.

Paige stopped whimpering, but tears continued to flow down her face.

Soon Rachel pulled over at an old abandoned boat house. She got out the car and yanked Paige out.

Paige winced in pain.

Rachel dragged her into the house and sat her on a chair. After she tied Paige to the chair, she ripped off the duct tape.

"OW!" Paige exclaimed.

"Shut up," Rachel snapped.

Paige started crying, "I want my mommy!"

Rachel sat down in another chair. "Well she isn't coming. She didn't want you anymore anyway."

"You're a liar. My mommy and daddy love me. And my daddy and mommy love each other!"

Rachel slapped Paige across the face, which just made her cry louder.

_**

* * *

Scene-Lucas's car**_

"Where do you think Rachel could have taken her?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," replied Lucas as he took a sip of coffee.

"Where did you propose to Rachel?"

"At the lake."

Brooke looked at Lucas. "Is there anywhere they could stay?" she asked. _If they're at the lake…Rachel co-could…Oh my god we have to get there._

"There's a boat house," Lucas replied.

"Drive there."

_**

* * *

Scene-The Boat house**_

A car pulled over and none other than Dan Scott got out. _What have you done now, Rachel? _He thought as he walked into the boat house.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Lucas and Brooke are coming here. Leave the kid here and let's run off," Dan suggested.

Rachel looked at Paige then Dan. "Okay, let's go."

They quickly ran to his car and drove off, leaving poor Paige tied to a chair. _Mommy, Daddy, now would be a good time to come._

Ten minutes later Brooke and Lucas burst through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They ran to her and quickly untied her.

Paige jumped into her parents arm and started crying. "She said you didn't want me!"

"We will always want you," Brooke replied.

"Let's go home," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded her head and carried Paige to the car, refusing to let her go.

Paige quickly fell asleep in her mother's arms.

They arrived at Karen's house after midnight. Everyone was relieved to see Paige in Brooke's arms.

_**

* * *

Scene-Early the next morning**_

Paige ran into the room where her parents were asleep. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed. "That mean lady got me and hurt me!"

Brooke picked Paige up and laid her between her and Lucas. "Shhhhh, baby, it's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here."

Paige nodded her head and again fell asleep in her mother's arms.

_We definitely have to leave Tree Hill tomorrow…it's not safe for **my **family._ Lucas thought as he kissed Paige on the top of her head.

**Note-This is not the end of Rachel(I think, you never know I might change my mind)**

**Also if you're a fan of the tv show Angel or the movie/comic/cartoon X-men check out those fics.**

**And last but not least PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Surprise

Disclaimer-I don't own OTH, but I wish I did!

Note-I'm not good at writing sex scenes, so it will allude to it. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I've been on "vacation" and I've had writers block.

_**Scene-LAX**_

Lucas carried a sleeping Paige into the lobby of LAX.

"My assistant, Alex, will be here soon," Brooke announced as she put her cell phone back in her purse.

Twenty minutes later Alex's SUV pulled up outside.

They got in.

"Alex, this is Lucas, Paige's father. Lucas this is Alex, my assistant and Paige's godfather," Brooke introduced.

Alex shook Lucas's hand. "I see Missy Paige is asleep."

"She can sleep anywhere and through anything," Brooke joked.

Finally, after an hour of L.A. traffic Alex arrived at Brooke's apartment building.

"Night Alex," Brooke said after he helped bring their bags into her 4 bedroom apartment.

"Night, Brooke," he replied.

"So where's Paige's room?" Lucas asked as he walked around the first floor of her apartment.

"Second floor, this floor has my office and Paige's playroom," Brooke explained. "Be careful on the spiral staircase."

"Will do, Cheery," he replied.

Brooke smiled when he called her Cheery. _All is right with the world _she thought.

_**

* * *

Scene- Paige's room**_

Lucas changed Paige into a pair of cute footy pajamas then laid her on her bed.

"Daddy," she said half-asleep.

"Yeah, Princess," he replied.

"Can you ask Mommy if we can get a cat?"

"I'll try."

She smiled then drifted off to dreamland.

Lucas walked out and shut the door quietly. He then walked down the stairs. "So, Cheery, where am I going to sleep?"

Brooke smiled. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs into the master bedroom. Then she shut and locked the door. "You sleep here with me…where you belong." She leaned in and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him on the bed.

_**

* * *

Scene-the next morning**_

Paige ran into her mother's room. "Mommy!" she screamed.

"It's early…must kill early," Brooke whispered.

"Daddy, made breakfast and he wants you to come downstairs."

Brooke opened her eyes. "Let Mommy change then I'll be downstairs," she promised.

"Okay, Mommy!" Paige quickly ran out of the room.

Brooke put on black jeans and a red tank top then walked into the dinning room. "Morning, Broody," she greeted.

After he put the plates on the table, Lucas kissed Brooke.

"Ew! Child in the room!" Paige shrieked.

They pulled apart and laughed.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

_"Hey, Tigger, it's Haley," she replied._

"What's up, Hales?"

_"Peyton had the baby!" Haley announced._

"OMG!" Brooke screamed.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton had the baby," she explained. "Tutormommy, details!"

_"She had a boy. His name is Jake Matthew Jagielski Jr. a.k.a. Jay."_

"Awwwwwww," Brooke replied.

_"Well I have to go. Bye, Brooke."_

"Bye." Brooke then hung up.

_**

* * *

Scene-later that night**_

"Mommy, Daddy, why are we at the mall?" Paige asked.

"We have a surprise for you, Princess," Lucas replied.

"What?"

Brooke put her hand over Paige's eyes as Lucas carried her into the pet store. "Ready for your surprise?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Brooke moved her hand.

"A pet store?"

Brooke bent down to Paige's level. "Go pick out a kitten."

Paige suddenly ran to the cages and soon picked out a small black kitten.

**PLEASE REVIEW! again sorry about the lateness**


	10. bet, engaged, and basket

Disclaimer-When hell freezes over I'll own OTH.

Note-I've been watching Brucas vidoes on and have lots of inspiration.

_**Scene-Brooke and Lucas's apartment**_

Paige sat in the living room teasing Midnight, their kitten, with a piece of yarn.

Lucas walked in after a long day of practice.

"Daddy!" Paige yelled.

Lucas bent down and picked her up. "How have you been, Princess?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I went to work with Mommy!"

"Were you good?" He carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"Daddy, I'm always good," she replied.

He laughed. "So, Cheery, what are you making?" he asked.

"Take out," Brooke replied.

Paige giggled.

"You're such a wonderful cook. Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese," she answered.

"Good, after dinner you and I, my dear Cheery, need to talk," he announced.

"What am I grounded?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope, we need to talk about the H-O-U-S-E."

"No fair!" Paige yelled. "You spelled that last word out."

Brooke and Lucas laughed.

_**Scene-Late that night**_

Brooke sat next to Lucas on their bed. "So did we get the house?" Brooke asked impatiently.

Lucas smiled. "We move in next week. And I already arranged a surprise for you," he replied.

"What?" she whined.

"You, pretty girl, will just have to wait," he answered.

"I can make it worth your while," she bribed seductively as she kissed his chest.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait."

She snapped her fingers. "Darn!"

He smiled.

Suddenly Paige ran into the room. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed.

Brooke quickly picked up their crying 4 year old. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I saw the scary lady again," she cried.

Brooke laid her between her and Lucas.

Paige clung to her Daddy. "Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Lucas patted her on the head. "Of course you can." He turned out the light. "And tomorrow you and Mommy get to meet my new teammates."

Paige smiled. "Can I play?"

He laughed and kissed her on the head. "Sure."

Paige drifted off to sleep.

_**Scene-The next morning; Karen's café**_

Peyton walked into the café as Jenny pushed the stroller with a sleeping Jay. "Morning, Karen. Morning, Hales," she greeted.

"Morning," Haley replied.

Peyton sat next to Haley at a booth and Jenny sat at a table.

"So anyone wanna bet how long it takes Brooke and Lucas to get engaged?" Haley asked.

Karen walked out of the kitchen. "I give it a week."

"I say more like a month," Haley replied.

"Knowing them? I'd say two weeks," Peyton said.

"We each bet 25 dollars and whoever wins gets 75 dollars," Haley explained.

"And if no one wins?" Karen asked.

"We spend it on the kids."

_**Scene-Lucas's practice**_

Brooke walked into the nice air conditioned gym with Paige in her arms.

Soon the coach gave them a 20 minute break.

As soon as Lucas started walking towards them, Paige ran to her father.

"Daddy," she squealed.

He picked her up and hugged her.

Brooke smiled. "Hey, Broody," she said as she walked to them and kissed him. "Don't worry we won't be here long, we have some shopping to do."

"Okay, Cheery. Paige wanna shoot a basket?" he asked.

"Yes!" she quickly replied.

Lucas picked her up and carried her to the basket ball cart. "Pick out a ball."

She picked one.

He walked over to the free throw line and held her up high.

She threw the orange ball and it went into the hoop.

Lucas put her down.

"Look, look I did it!" she cried.

Brooke clapped.

_**Scene-later that night**_

Lucas drove Brooke and Paige to there new house.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she sweetly asked.

"You'll see," Brooke replied.

Soon Lucas pulled into a drive way.

_Why did we stop? _Paige wondered.

Brooke helped Paige out of the car then gasped as she saw the door of their new house was red. "Broody," she whispered.

Paige tugged on her mother's skirt. "Mommy, is this our home?" she asked.

Brooke smiled. "Yes, baby, it is."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. permission, secret, and princess

Disclaimer-I own nada

Note-Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up...I've been away on vacation.

_**Scene-5 days later**_

Lucas walked into an upscale L.A. jewelry shop with Paige at his side.

Paige pulled on her dad's shirt. "Daddy, what are we doing here?" she asked.

Lucas smiled and patted her on the head. "We're looking for a ring for Mommy, princess, but you can't tell her," he replied.

"It's a secret?"

"Yep."

Paige smiled. "I keep good secrets."

"I bet."

They walked to a counter.

"Can I help you?" the sales woman asked.

"We're looking for an engagement ring..." Lucas started.

"For my mommy," Paige interrupted.

"Yes for her mommy."

"Well what type of diamond?"

Paige walked off as the adults talked. _Shiny _she thought as a ring caught her eye. "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Yes, princess?"

"This one! This one!" she exclaimed pointing at the glass.

Lucas looked at the princess cut diamond ring. "You're right, it's perfect."

Paige smiled.

_**Scene-Brooke and Lucas's house**_

_BRINGGGGGGG! BRINGGGGGGG!_

"Hello? Davis slash Scott residence. How can I help you?" Brooke answered.

_"Davis slash Scott?" Peyton asked. "Why don't you just call it Scott?"_

"Because I'm not a Scott...yet."

_"How's Paige?"_

Brooke walked into her office. "She's getting better. She loves our new house," she replied.

_"Good. Well I better go, Jay's hungry."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

_**Scene-Brooke's parents' house**_

_BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGGG!_

"Davis residence," the maid answered.

_"This is Lucas Scott, is Mr. Davis there?" Lucas politely asked._

"Hold on one moment..." Mr. Davis picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"I'm Lucas Scott and I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."_

"Fine, I don't care." With that he hung up.

_**Scene-Brooke and Lucas's house**_

Paige ran into her mom's office. "Mommy!" she screamed.

"Baby!" Brooke replied.

"Me and Daddy went shopping."

Brooke picked up her daughter. "What did you buy?"

"I can't tell...I promised."

_"Paige! Brooke! Dinner's here!" Lucas yelled from the diningroom._

_I wonder what Lucas bought? _Brooke asked herself.

**Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to post a new chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. pirate

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Note-I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken this long to get a chapter up. ducks cyber objects being thrown

XXXX

The next morning Brooke awoke to the smell of French toast and bacon next to her. "Awwww, Broody," she whispered. Brooke quickly ate then got out of bed. _Why are there rose petals on the floor? What is Lucas up to? _she pondered. On the door was taped a message: _Dear Cheery, Go to the backyard… _Brooke got dressed then walked outside.

Paige slid down her jungle gym slide as her mother walked out. "Mommy, Daddy wants you to go to the guest house and put on the outfit in there," the 4 year old explain.

"Paigey, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

Paige just smiled and replied, "I'm not allowed to tell."

Brooke slowly walked into the guest house, and on the couch laid her devil costume from Senior year. "What's going on?" she mumbled as she realized it was October 31. Brooke quickly slipped into the costume. _Fits like a glove _she thought as she found another note.

_Dearest Cheery,_

_Please go to the indoor pool._

When Brooke walked into the pool room, she froze. The room was filled with black and red roses; orange, white, and black lights; and other Halloween decorations. "Broody?" she called.

Suddenly music starts playing softly.

_I see,  
Looking for yourself tonight.  
And I know,  
Gonna sell your soul under the lights.  
And I hear,  
The emptiness that echoes in your cries.  
Someday,  
I'll pray that you finally realize._

Lucas, dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow walked out of one of the side rooms.

_You're beautiful,  
That's all that I can say.  
Unforgettable,  
I'm caught in every way.  
Don't every let the mirror tell you lies,  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes.  
You're beautiful._

"Six years ago you said to me on this very day 'You should've been a pirate. You know, nothing like a little Johnny Depp to make a girl wanna commit.' Well I'm dressed as a pirate."

Tears filled Brooke's brown eyes.

_It seems,  
You always keep one foot outside the door.  
So sad,  
You gotta all but still you long for more.  
And you cry,  
So desperate for your place among the stars.  
But why,  
Just searching for what you already are._

He walked closer to her and took her by the hand. Then got down on one knee.

_You're beautiful,  
That's all that I can say.  
Unforgettable,  
I'm caught in every way.  
Don't every let the mirror tell you lies,  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes.  
You're beautiful._

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

_Feeling your stars are drafted away from me,  
Back to the empty place you used to be.  
How do I get to you,  
To you...  
That's all that I can say._

Brooke stared at Lucas. "Yes, Broody, I'll marry you."

He smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A moment later they reluctantly pulled away for air. "I love you too, Broody."

XXXX

**So thats the end of this chappie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also... please check out my new story Second Chances. If you do I'll be very happy!**

**The song is called Beautiful by Nick Lachey**


	13. Can santa do that?

Disclaimer-I own nada!

Note-I'm working on making things more detailed very soon. Rumors are Brooke is preggers. Sorry it took soooo long to get this up…high school is a pain in the ass.

Around 8:30 Lucas carried a sleeping Paige into their house. She was dressed as a ballerina. Brooke carried the massive bag of candy. "Look how much candy she got. See it pays to have hot parents, because they make gorgeous babies," Brooke announced as she dropped the bag.

Lucas laughed. "Come on, Paigey, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not (YAWN) tired (YAWN) yet," the little girl whines

Brooke took her tired daughter and tucked her into to bed. "I love you, Missy Paige," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Mommy," Paige said while she yawned.

Brooke kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light then turning on the nightlight.

"Mommy, I'm a big girl. I don't need a night light."

Brooke nodded then turned it off.

"Um, Mommy, can you leave the door open a little?"

"Sure sweetie."

XXXX

"Broody, turn it off!" Brooke cried closing her eyes. "I hate scary movies."

Lucas turned off _House of Wax. _"Sorry, Cheery."

Brooke glanced at her engagement ring. "I love you," she announced.

"I love you, too, Cheery."

XXXX

An hour later…

Brooke laid next Lucas, her arm draped over his chest. "That was amazing," she whispered in a husky voice.

Lucas kissed her on the forehead. "Anything to please," he replied.

"Broody, do you want a big wedding or a small?" Brooke excitedly asked.

Lucas pulled her close to him. "Whatever you want."

"I want the beach in Tree Hill and Tric for the reception…and that Vera Wang dress I have been talking about."

He laughed. "Your wish is my command."

XXXX

BRINGGGGG, BRINGGGGG, BRINGGGGG

"Hello?" Alyssa Scott answered the phone.

_"Hey, Lyssa-bear, it's Lucas," he said._

"Lucas! I miss you sooooooo much!"

_Lucas laughed. "I miss you too, is Mom or Keith there?"_

"Mommy!"

Karen grabbed the phone from her daughter. "Yes?"

_"Hey, Ma," he replied. "I have some news."_

Karen put the phone on speaker. "What is it?"

_"I asked Brooke to marry me and she said yes."_

"Oh my god!" Karen happily exclaimed.

_"Nothing is planned yet, but we know it's going to be on the beach in Tree Hill. Brooke wants the reception at Tric," he explained to his mother._

Karen smiled. "Oh, Lucas, that's wonderful!"

XXXX

Paige sat in the backseat, watching her parents drive after one of Lucas's games. "I know what I want for Christmas," the little girl announced.

"Already?" questioned Brooke.

"Yeps!" Paige smiled. "I want a puppy, a playhouse, and a little sister."

Brooke who was drinking water nearly choked. "Huh?"

Paige just smiled a mischievous smile and brushed her doll's hair.

Brooke glanced at Lucas who was trying not to laugh."

"Do you think Santa can do that?" she asked.

XXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. READ IMPORTANT

okay I know you're all angry with me for not updating, but I've been busy and I'm soooooooo sorry!!!!! I promise to update at least twice (if not more) before January 8th.

P.S.- I'm sorry I had to delete 4 fics...I just couldn't focus on all that stuff.


End file.
